My Name Is (triple dots)
by mayu649
Summary: What is your dream? What is your wish? 'The Dream' reality show will grant your wish right away! It is not a joke, it is not ridiculous. A girl named Ohzora Mayu has experienced it herself. [Original Story]
1. Chapter 0

**CHAPTER 0**

**"Mayu."**

**"Wake up."**

_Huh?_

I open my eyes and slightly rub them. I look around.

"Who.. is it?"

I see no one. Maybe it is my imagination?

Suddenly, a loud noise caused me to twitch. It is my handphone, vibrating on the desk. I snort.

"Man, I can't believe this phone of mine can make jumpscares.."

I stretch my hand over the desk, reaching for my handphone and flip it open. A new message came in. I click to view it. It's from my best friend.

**Hello! We are coming to your house. You must be pretty bored all alone right? So let's celebrate our freedom tonight~**

I smile.

"They haven't forgotten about me after all."

Then I reply with,

**Sure, can't wait for you guys! :D**

My friends and I have just finished our big examinations. By 'big', I meant reaaally BIG. Like, it will determine your life and death! Nah, I was just exaggerating. I feel glad it is all over so that I don't have to face any books for now on.

I turn my back and look at my wall clock. It is already 9 o'clock in the evening. I don't remember how I fell asleep on my desk. Perhaps I was too bored. Bored with everything. Everything seems dull to me. Reality. It's too dull. If only there's a way to colour this life.. to colour my life. I heave a sigh, a sigh of a gloomy girl. I decide to shrug the feelings off since my friends will come soon and I believe they will make my day. Once I stand up from the chair, I stretch my body a little and walk up to the kitchen. I have to prepare something for my friends. Drinks and snacks maybe? That will be perfect. After everything is prepared, I turn the television on. A guy in tuxedo appears on the screen.

_"Hello everyone! You're watching... 'The Dream' reality show! A show where participants will be able to experience everything they dream for! Aren't you excited? 'Cause I sure am~"_

"Eh.. this is ridiculous.."

I laugh, yes, I did, but something holds me from changing the channel. I take a sit on my comfy sofa and continue watching it. I want to know how they do it. How they are going to realize the participants' dreams. Is that even possible?

_"HOOOOWEVER! Before we begin with our participants, I would like to ask our audience at home first! So tell me, what do you wish for right now? 10 seconds from now~"_

"Huh? Haha.. well let's see.."

I start thinking. At that time, I was thinking of a looot of things. I want to be in a serene place filled with flowers, I want to be a certain character in my favourite books and games, I want to be with my parents… But out of all, there is this one thing..

"I wish.. I could meet different persons whom share my name. I want to see how their lives are."

After I talk it out, the counting stops.

_"Done? OOOOHSOME! Now let's begin our show!"_

I laugh. I laugh so hard.

"That's all? I can't believe I said that!"

For a moment there, I really thought my wish would be granted. What am I thinking? I must be insane. But this show itself is insane. I shake my head in disbelief. That is when the doorbell to my room rings. Twice. My friends. They have already arrived! I arise from the sofa and hastily walk up to the door.

"Hiya guys~~ Thanks for—"

I thought I would see my friends in front of me but instead…

xxx

A person in front of me raises one hand while smiling. It's a male, perhaps the same age as I? My forehead wrinkles. Who is this person? Is he lost?

"Who are you looking for?"

The boy is wearing a casual hooded sweater and a pair of jean trousers. He has orange blonde hair and eyes with the same colour. No matter how hard I try, I cannot recall making contact with this person ever.

"I'm looking for someone named..." he pauses for a moment.

"I forgot. You don't know me?"

"Of course not!"

I become pissed and unconsciously raise my voice. He looks shocked for a moment but his lips then twist to a grin.

"If you don't have anything else, then goodbye."

I'm about to close the door when he halts it with his hand. My heart thumps. I'm afraid he might do something bad to me but I'm ready to kick him off anytime.

"No, wait. I have something for you."

He digs into one of his sweater's pocket and takes out what it seems like- a letter. Then he hands it to me. I merely stare at the letter in his hand, hesitating.

"Oh come on, it's just a love letter."

"From who?"

"You'll know after you read it."

Once again, he flashes 'that' grin to me. Snorting, I snatch the letter away from him and read it up. The letter wrote,

**Hello to you, Ohzora-san~ After you've read this letter, things you have wished for will come to reality! I've already sent someone who will guide you along the way. Whatever happens, I hope you will have the greatest moment ever! Now, heads up and get ready for full surprises! - Mr. XXX**

"Done reading?"

I fold the letter back. It's not a love letter like he said and I think it must be a prank.

"This is not-"

The letter slips from my hands once I look up. Something is wrong. What I see in front of me is not the familiar and the same view I used to. I spin myself around. My room.. The apartment.. Where has it gone to? I am in total shock. I rub my eyes, slap and even pinch myself, but still.. it is no dream.

_Why am I suddenly in a forest?!_

It is dark too. Only the moonlight brighten the surrounding. Then, I can hear noises from far away heading towards me.

"Come on, let's hide. This place is going to be dangerous, you know."

I startle and turn behind. That guy is still here.

"Wait.. what happened? Why am I here?"

I'm feeling so lost. All I can see are trees, trees everywhere and the noises, footsteps. They are coming nearer. I don't know why but I feel very uneasy and insecure.

"They are heading this way. Come on, Silvy-chan!"

I frown.

"Silvy-chan? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because.." he looks around him, probably locating the noises before looking back at me. "Because your hair is silver, that's why."

"Hah?!"

Before I can speak any further, he has already grabbed me by the arm and pulled me with him into one of the bushes. He places one of finger on his lips, signalling me to keep quiet.

"Don't speak just yet."

I feel irritated but he is right. It's not the right time. I can see a group of men is about to pass by, wearing yukata with sharp-edged katana in hands. It really frightens me. Good thing they don't notice us hiding behind the bushes. Suddenly, my heart thumps fast. Really fast. I grasp my own chest. I don't know and I don't understand what is happening to myself.. It's strange.

"This is no good.."

In a blink of an eye, all of the men are bleeding on the ground. They are all.. dead. Both of us can't see who or what is killing them. It happened too fast! My eyes grow wide. Before me, leaves from the bushes are being cut down, leaving a gap. Something is cutting the bushes and what's more, it is right behind us! We both hastily stand up and turn our back. Someone is holding a katana, ready to slice me into half. At that time, I can only pray...

* * *

An old man in black coat is standing in a balcony. He puts his hand behind his back and closes both eyes. He can sense it.

"Sir! I've news to be reported!"

One of his servants has already returned from his mission. He opens his eyes and slowly turns his back. Even if his servant doesn't mention it, he already knows what is happening.

"Sir, a-all of them.. all of them.. have died.."

Grief and sorrow is all over the servant's face. He lowers his head down. Apart from feeling grief over the death of his comrades, he also feels disappointed that they have failed in carrying out the mission. The old man doesn't seem to be surprised.

"I see. It must be her.."


	2. The Assassin

**CHAPTER 1: THE ASSASSIN**

Someone told me before.

Life is full of surprises.

We will never know what it holds for us.

That's what makes it exciting.

As for me, a new chapter has begun. A new beginning.

**"How would you feel if your life is taken away just like that? When you are not even ready?"**

_How would I.. feel?_

Wait. This voice…

I open my eyes. I look in front of me. A katana's edge is pointing towards me a few inches away. A woman in a dark-colored kimono, with black hair curled up into a bun is holding it. Blood is dripping off the sword. Fortunately, the blood is not mine. I am perfectly fine. Slowly, she takes the sword down, taking out a cloth, wiping the blood off.

"What are you doing here? A kid like you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. Are you lost?"

She made me believe now that she's the one who kills all the Yakuza-looking men, but still, she behaves in front of me like it is nothing. I feel scared. Standing in front of me.. is a killer! There is high chance that she will assassinate me next as so not to let go any witnesses. I turn to look beside me. Where is that guy? I can't believe he left me just like that. Frustrated, angry, scared.. I feel all sort of emotions inside of me. I can barely feel my legs now.

_I am all alone.. All alone.._

_Why is this suddenly happening?_

_Why am I here?_

_I want to go home…_

_If this is not real.._

_Please wake me up. Somebody please wake me up!_

"Are you okay, girl? Don't be afraid, you are definitely not my target."

After cleaning her sword, she puts it back into its sheath and then stares at me from top to bottom. I'm wearing a casual red T-shirt with long hooded sweater and a pair of trousers. Shoes? Yeah, I realize that I only wear slippers that I usually wear inside the room.

"Maybe you should come with me. They are going to send back-ups anytime soon. You might be in danger if you stay here."

"I-I don't know if I should accept your offer.."

I bit my own lips. I'm in tight spot. Can I believe in her?

The lady in front of me sighs.

"You should if you don't want to die young."

"I…" I lower my head down and hold my own wrist.

"Whatever. Girl, I'm taking you with me."

The lady quickly takes hold of my hand. I try to release my hand but her grip is too strong. She then begins running. Fast. She's too fast and I have to follow her pace since she's grabbing me by the hand. I haven't ran like this in quite awhile and I'm sure my legs will cramp soon after. My sense detects a presence following us from behind. However, when I turn my head over the shoulder, I can see no one. I turn back to look at the front. We are trekking through the thick bushes and high trees despite the darkness. She turns left, I turn left. She turns right, I turn right. She jumps over the branches, I jump. It is exhausting.

"Can we take some rest?" I suggested.

"Rest? Oh, right. Sure."

She gradually slows her pace down before we come to a halt. Finally. I release my hand from her grip and pant. I can feel pain all over my knees.

"You okay? I'm sorry if I run too fast, but I think we are safe for now," she said while looking around the forest.

"H-How can you know? I don't hear or feel anything.." I asked, half panting.

"I know. I just know."

From her look, I can tell that she is definitely not a regular person.

"You are.. an assassin?"

I finally let out what I thought all along. In return, I receive a stare. She's looking at me in disbelief. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

"Well.. I thought you knew. Recently, they posted this."

She digs into her kimono's sleeve and takes something out before handing it to me. It's a big poster and I take a look at it. My eyes widen in surprise. There is a picture of the dark-haired lady with the word, 'WANTED' with big amount of reward offered. So someone is tracking her down?

"B-But.. you don't seem like.. a bad person.." I confessed.

The lady stares at me again and then suddenly laughs.

"I cannot say so myself. I have killed so many people."

"Umm.. Those people you have killed.. Are they good or bad people?"

To me, someone like her will not kill good people for no reason. If not, she would have killed me earlier. I wait until she gives a response.

"Well, tell you what. I would like to know about you. Let's take a sit, shall we?"

The lady goes to a spot full of thick branches and sits on one of them. She is definitely running away from my question. Nonetheless, I follow her and take a sit on a branch next to her. I fold the poster she gave me and put it inside my trouser's pocket.

"First of all.. why are you here? Or.. do you know why you are here?"

Good question indeed. Even I have no idea why I'm inside a forest in the first place.

"I don't know.. I was at home. Then someone came. I opened and read a letter he gave. Then all of a sudden.. I..."

I paused. I don't know if I should continue it. Will she believe in me?

"All of a sudden.. you are.. here? In this forest?"

I look at the lady and swallow hard before nodding my head twice. She blinks her dark eyes. She probably doesn't believe in me or so I thought. Turning her face away from me, she gazes at the sky above us. The moon is shining brightly upon us. I wonder what she's thinking because she is suddenly all quiet.

"This world.. It's full of puzzling stuff. Stuff that we don't even know or understand. You see, we are mere humans, of course we cannot understand this world more than the Creator does."

"Yeah, I guess.."

"It's kind of hard for me to believe that actually. But you know what.. I trust my instinct. It tells me that you are not lying."

She looks at me with a smile. Somehow, she looks very pretty with a smile on her face. I feel relieved. Relieved that someone actually believes in me. At least, I can share with her how I feel.

"Oh yeah, girl. Tell me your name."

"My name? My name is…"

"My name is…"

I gulp. Hard. What happened? Why I cannot say my own name? It's like something is holding my tongue from saying it.

**"Because this is not your story."**

That voice again!

"Yes? Your name is..?"

I heave a sigh. I give up.

"Sorry. My name is Silvy."

"Silvy? Hahah, sounds like a nickname instead. Anyway, my name is Mayu. Akiyama Mayu. Pleasure to meet you, Silvy-chan."

She.. she has the same name as I! What could of all this mean? I am lost in thought. I can't think of anything anymore. Everything is so.. confusing.

"Pleasure to meet you.. Akiyama-san.."

_My name is Ohzora Mayu, _which I can't tell her.


	3. Warm Welcome

**CHAPTER 2: WARM WELCOME**

After such a long distance, we are finally out of the forest. Akiyama-san brings me to a place where she resides. It is a large manor decorated with beautiful flower garden outside. It surprised me at first but later she explains that it's actually her Master's manor. She reminds me that she is an assassin hired by her Master and thus, this is their hideout. Akiyama-san allows me look around the flower garden first before we enter the manor. I have always loved flowers. They have variety of them in the garden. I ask Akiyama-san if I can pluck one and she lets me. Happy I am, I pluck a red rose flower. The scent of the flower brings happiness to my lonely heart. Mother.. Father.. I doubt they know I'm gone by this moment. They are just too far away and rarely call me to check up on me. I did sometimes make a call for them because I was feeling lonely. But then again, I have Kaori and Saya, my best friends since childhood. I love them both because they are always there for me. They must have been worried of me…

"You love roses?"

Akiyama-san's voice brings me back to reality after being caught by emotions.

"Yes, I do!" I answered her, smiling.

"That's nice. I love roses too." She smiles back at me. "Let's go. I want you to meet my Master. I'm sure he'll let you stay with us."

I nod and follow Akiyama-san from behind. Once she opens the door, I'm overwhelmed by how large and stunning the manor is. It's something I have seen in a movie before. The manor is so Victorian-like with large paintings on the walls, chandeliers, antique chairs.. Everything is decorated nicely to fill up the large space. Akiyama-san notices my constant jaw-dropping moments and can't help but to giggle. While following her, my eyes continue scanning all over area in amazement until we reach a place where an old man with an eye-patch on his left eye is sitting on a chair just above a few steps of stairs. Two men in black are standing by his sides. When Akiyama-san kneels, I grasp my hands together, feeling nervous.

"Sir, I've returned." Akiyama-san reported.

"I assume you have completed your task?" The man with the eye-patch asked her.

"Yes."

"Awesome job as always, Akiyama Mayu. I'll give you your reward later."

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor."

"So, you bring.. a young lady with you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I found her inside the forest. She's lost and I think it's better to bring her here for a short while."

"Ah, I see.. All right then, I shall see that she is given proper treatment and protection while she's here." He smiles.

"Thank you, sir." Akiyama-san thanked.

I feel so glad and out of gratitude, I bow down. "T-Thank you, sir!"

"What's your name, young lady?"

"I'm.."

Then, I remembered that I can't say my own name.

"Just call me Silvy."

Strange enough, it feels like I have to thank that orange-blonde haired guy for the name.

"Silvy, I see. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

One of the maids brought me to a large guest room filled with white decorations. The room looks so nice with pure white color. I asked the maid about Akiyama-san's room and she said her room is just next to mine. I feel relieved since she's just nearby. I can go to her room whenever I want. The maid then asked if I want anything and I thought I shouldn't ask for anything but.. I am concerned about something.

"Um.. I kinda need a pair of shoes.." I look at the slippers I wear. "Do you have them?" I suddenly feel like a spoilt brat for asking such things. "Sorry for asking.."

The maid giggles.

"Of course we do. The Master used to have a daughter. You can use hers."

Used to?

"Please wait for a moment. I shall bring them to you."

"Thank you so much!" I thank her before she takes her leave and closes the room's door.

I smile to myself. Just a few hours ago I feel like going home but not anymore. For now, at least. I explore the room and found an empty vase on a table at the corner of the room. I place the red rose inside. Without proper care, it might die though. Moments later, I hear knockings on the door. I walk up to the door and open it just to find the maid brings me a pair of brown boots. She places the boots on the floor to let me try them. They look very nice! I take my slippers off and put the boots on.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" I spin myself around with the boots. "They match the clothes I'm wearing perfectly."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I take the maid's hands while thanking her.

"It's my pleasure. Do not hesitate to tell me again if you need anything," She smiles at me.

The maid then leaves. I really feel like a little kid who have just received a birthday present. It can't be help. I can't possibly walk around with those slippers of mine. After all the things that happened, I suddenly grow weary and fatigue. I'm famished too but that can wait until the next morning. I take my new boots off and put them under a bed. Yawning, I lay myself on the bed. I keep thinking of what happened until now. Somehow, it feels like everything happened to me is connected to the reality show I watched on the television.

"My wish.. has been granted? Unbelievable.."

I hear a faint voice but I can't hear it clearly. Before I realize it, I fall into deep slumber.

**"Your wish has been granted but your journey does not end yet.. Ohzora Mayu."**

* * *

It's already past midnight. The assassin in kimono stands by the opened window, looking at the view of flower garden lit up by the lamps. Her tied up hair is loosen, revealing her long shiny black hair. The katana in its sheath is put against the wall next to her. She picks it up and takes the katana out of its sheath. She turns the katana horizontally and places her palm near the katana's edge. Her own face reflects on the katana. For the next moment, her face fades and gradually changes to another face. It continues changing to the next face and to the next face. All of the faces she sees, which only she can see, are the faces of people she has slew using the katana before. Their lives were easily taken away by her through the katana. She can hear their voices, crying out in pain. The unbearable pain pierces through her heart.

"Sinner.. I am.. a sinner.." Tears drop on the katana, blurring and fading all the reflections.

"Forgive me.. forgive me.."


	4. Battlecry I

** CHAPTER 3: BATTLECRY I**

I wake up in the next morning accompanied by the sounds of chirping birds and ray of sunlight through the opened window. I listen to the footsteps inside the room. Someone must have opened it to wake me up. Usually, Shiro the Cat would wake me up but I soon realize that I'm not in my own room. I raise my back and yawn. Sitting up brings me nausea before everything slightly coming to focus.

"Good morning, Silvy-chan."

It is Akiyama-san's voice.

"Morning.. You were going to wake me up, weren't you?"

"Well.. yes, but unfortunately you have awaken before I do so."

I chuckle hearing this.

"Go and get ready first. I have something to talk to you."

"Okay." I nod and get myself off the bed before heading towards the bathroom. I wonder what Akiyama-san wanted to talk to me about. While I'm washing myself, Akiyama-san makes my bed because I forgot to do it and she sits on it. As usual, she's wearing the same kimono and her katana never parts away from her. After coming out of the bathroom, I rub my hair with a towel and sit down next to Akiyama-san. Somehow, I'm rather fond of her than being scared of her even though I know what she did.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about? Oh wait! Let me guess first. Is this about.." I looked at her in the eyes. "...me?"

I wait for her response until I see a smile on her face. She always looks nice when smiling. I know deep down, she's a kind-hearted woman.

"You got that right. Here's one question. You said you live in Tokyo?" She asked me and I simply nod.

"Well, since we are currently in Kyoto.. It would take about 5 hours or so to go to Tokyo. We can send you home via our Master's private flight after this. What do you think?"

"After this? Aww.. I was just having some fun here and now I have to leave? So soon?" I pout.

"I'm sorry but.. ." Akiyama-san can't finish her sentence.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't want to trouble all of you and my friends must be very worried of me. I'm afraid they might report my absence to my parents.."

"We can explain to them if they are going to ask anything."

"Okay.. thanks."

"Not a problem. Tell us when you're ready and we can get going."

"All right," I nod.

Sometimes, I wonder why Akiyama-san and the Master are very kind toward me. I am merely a stranger to them but they gave me such a warm welcome. I am very grateful to them. How can I ever repay their kindness? Akiyama-san is about to leave the room but I have something in mind to ask her.

"Ano.. Akiyama-san."

Realizing I was calling for her, she turns back to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Well.. I have been thinking.." I fidget my fingers, a little nervous.

"Tell me about it."

"Um.. w-why did you choose to be an assassin?"

I didn't dare to look at her at first but I want to see how she reacts. Akiyama-san doesn't look very happy with my question, however. There is this indescribable feeling of sadness from her face. I regret asking her such question.

"Have you ever heard of revenge? The root of revenge is hatred. Never be consumed of hatred. You will face thousands of regrets if you do so." She said while touching my head. Then, she stands up and leaves the room without looking back.

xxx

After I have prepared myself, I step out of the room. I probably won't be seeing the room again so I bid farewell even though no one's there. It's strange how I came here in the first place. I can't wait to tell my friends about it. Then, I climb down the stairs and to the large hall where Akiyama-san, the Master and the maid are standing. I quickly rush after seeing them because I'm afraid they have waited for me too long. I bow and apologize to them.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's all right, young lady. Are you ready to go now?" the Master asked me.

"Yes, I am," I answered, nodding my head. "But before that.. can't we eat something first?" I can't help myself after hearing my own stomach growled. Everyone laughs.

"Sure, my dear. You shall have our finest meal here. Hinamori, go and prepare the dining table for us," He gave an order to the maid, named Hinamori.

"Yes, Master," Hinamori obeyed.

That is when we hear something strange coming from outside of the manor. What is.. that? Curious, I look at outside through the window. My jaw drops opened the moment I see a group of people fighting outside followed by constant screaming coming from the guards.

"We are under attack!" Akiyama-san shouted.

Unfortunately, before we can move even an inch, the large entrance door bursts opened. All of the windows break into pieces. A troop of men wearing yukata comes marching in from every side. All of them are carrying swords in their hands. They surround us before we can do anything. I know that it's not a good situation. We are in big, big trouble. I find myself trembling so hard. The maid, Hinamori-san hugs me to comfort me. An old man in black coat suddenly appears from behind.

"Hisashi! You..!" the Master seemed shocked after seeing the old man.

The old man named Hisashi lets out a very annoying laugh.

"You are trapped now, Satoshi. Not even your ace assassin can make this out alive!"

"How dare you..!" the Master grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

"Say who?"

Akiyama-san suddenly takes a step forward.

"Mayu!"

"Akiyama-san! Don't!" I cried.

Even though she did manage to kill a group of them before, a battle against them this time will not favor her because there are just.. too many of them!

"Don't worry, I'm alone is enough to fight all of you."

Akiyama-san takes her katana out of its sheath before throwing the sheath and holding the katana with her right hand. I can't describe it well but at that time, I could feel a different aura around her. It feels like she is not the same Akiyama-san I know. She has became a lot.. scarier.

"Hinamori," Akiyama-san turns her shoulder, looking at the maid.

The maid nods and takes out what looks like a bomb. Quickly, she throws it, causing thick smokes in the air. I can't see anything, everything is pure white. In panic I am, I feel a hand grabbed me by the wrist. I am being pulled in full force so I just run following the direction it's pulling me. I can't see who it is. The thick smokes gradually fade. I accidentally sniff some of them and my throat doesn't feel good already. Coughing, I try to regain my focus and my vision is finally cleared. It's Hinamori-san who is grabbing me by the hand. Soon thereafter, we arrive in front of a storeroom.

"Hide inside. Quick!" Hinamori-san ordered me.

"W-What about you and Master?"

"Don't worry about us. We can handle this."

Even though she seems somewhat confident, I can see her eyes were full of doubt.

"Just.. go!" She opens the door and pushes me inside and closes it without giving me any chances to resist.

"Don't come out until I come."

Those are her final words before she leaves. I don't know what she's going to do but one thing for sure, I have to hide in here. I really hope that none of the enemies will find me. I feel very scared and nervous. It is very dark inside the storeroom and there are too little spaces for me to move about. I close my eyes and listen to the beating of my own heart. I pray.. I pray for the safety of Akiyama-san, the Master and Hinamori-san.


	5. Battlecry II

**CHAPTER 4: BATTLECRY II**

My name is Akiyama Mayu. When I was still young, I used to live with my parents and my little sister. The Yakuza's blood does run in our family. My father was a Yakuza himself. He married my mother whom he saved from an accident. Everyday, he would get me and my little sister to practice with the katana. My little sister enjoyed it very much unlike me. I hated it. To hold the katana felt like a huge weight all over me. I don't know why, but back then, I was very terrified of swords. My father knew about this, but he insisted me to go on. He said I have the talent. I argued with him, I wanted to be just like the other girls out there. Arranging flowers, sewing, playing instruments.. Father didn't understand me. I knew I could never run away from him so I gave up. Little sister would cheer me up whenever I got scolded by father for not doing well during the practice. Mother was the only one who understood me. Sometimes, she would get me some flowers and teach me how to arrange them in a vase. Roses are mother's favorite and they become my favorite too. We would do it secretly so that father would not see us. I felt happier by then.

However, the happiness with my family did not last long. One day, my family was under attack. All of them were assassinated except me. I was the only one who survived the brutal murder because mother hid me inside a closet. I wanted to fight but mother would not allow me. I then found myself all alone.. in despair, in pain, in sorrow… in hatred. That was when Master Satoshi, a leader of his own Yakuza group came. He saved me from my loneliness. He offered me his kindness, he gave me the light, he gave me the chance.. to keep on living. Since then, I'd always receive order from him to take off someone's life. I did not know the reason, I merely obeyed. I thought, by killing people would eventually vanish the feeling of hatred inside myself, but I was wrong. I became overwhelmed by the feeling. I wanted to take a revenge. When I knew the killer of my family had already died, I could feel nothing. I didn't feel satisfied nor unsatisfied. I just kept on living.

Then, while I was on a job one day, I met someone.. Someone who understood my feelings. We became friends ever since. But he soon disappeared from my life without a trace. I accepted the fate. The fate that everyone closed to me would be gone. I kept on moving, without watching to the end. To protect the ones I dear, is what I had to do. Even if it means I would disappear.

Standing still, I look at the faces of each one of them filled with anxiety, agony and burning passion to kill me. They must have lost someone dearest to them because of me. My katana will not cry, so I cry for her. I ask for forgiveness, but it seems unfair. I am no different than the one who took my family's life. I am no different… I will not ask for forgiveness anymore. I finally hear the sound of battlecry. I wait until they all come for me from every side at the same time. My hand moves on its own. She wants to have it again. She wants to have a piece of the pain. Addicted. My body feels light as it spina around and the katana just slashes everything in the way. She has it, she wants more. I jump above them, evading myself from all the attacks. Once my feet touched the ground, my hand cannot stop following the katana's desire. One by one, she takes people's life. I don't think she has enough. I cannot stop because she won't stop until…

"Wait! Mayu! It's me!"

The voice rings a bell. I stop the katana from hurting the person despite its burning desire. I stare at the familiar face. It's a face I haven't seen for as long as I remember. How can I ever forget those ice-blue orbs and shiny blonde hair? Before I realize it, my eyes are brimming with tears.

"Renji.. Amuro Renji.. Is that.. you?"

"Yes.. it's me."

I cannot believe who I just saw. He comes back. He comes back to me. No longer being taken over control by the katana or my own feelings, I drop the katana in my hand until it hits the floor. The man stands before me is someone very important to me. He who disappeared all of a sudden..

"Akiyama-san! Watch out!"

I hear a girl shouting my name. What's her name again? Silvy? I want to turn around to look behind but suddenly, I feel a miserable pain all over my body.

What.. is this.. pain..?

I look down at my own stomach. It's bleeding so badly. I can feel a sharp metal is being pulled away from inside my stomach. Slowly. It's a piercing sensation. I vomit blood. My body feels weak and my legs can't take it anymore. Renji quickly catches me to prevent me from collapsing.

"Mayu!"

I cough more and more and it's all.. blood. Renji slowly lays me down and he picks up his sword.

"You jerk!"

He runs screaming towards my attacker and I bet I know what he's going to do. Then, I see them. I see Silvy-chan and Hinamori. I'm glad they are unharmed. They come running toward me and cry as soon as they see the condition I'm in.

"Akiyama-san..! Akiyama-san! Stay with us..!"

Silvy-chan grasps my hand together and I can feel a drop of her tears on my hand. It's a warm one.

"Sil..vy..chan.."

"Don't talk yet! You barely even breathing..!"

For once, that's a good piece of advice. Maybe I shouldn't have talked but when I see Renji approaches me.. when I see his face.. I want to say something to him.. He sits next to me and caresses my hair.

"Just hold on, Mayu. We can save you. The ambulance is on their way and—"

"It's.. okay.. Renji.. I-It's okay.."

I try my best giving a smile to him. Although it feels harder to breathe after every seconds, I try my best. I give all the strength I had at that time.. to tell him how I feel.

"I'm so.. happy.. t-to see you.."

My vision becomes very blur after that. The pain is too much for me to take. Since only moving my own orbs is what I can do at that time, I look at a blurry figure I think is Hinamori.

"Ma..ster.. I-Is he.."

"Don't you worry about him. He survived the attack. You should worry about yourself. Now, hush.."

"Akiyama-san, just hold on for awhile.. okay..?"

I turn my orbs to Silvy-chan's figure. My eyes are all blurry so I can't see her well. It's ashamed that our meeting is a short one. She looks a lot like little sister.. I can feel my hand is already wet with her tears. I want to say, 'Stop crying' but at that moment, I no longer.. no longer have the strength to.

I'm sorry..

Everything soon becomes pitch black. However, I'm not afraid. No. Because I have stayed in the darkness for so long. So.. very.. long...


	6. After Battlecry

**CHAPTER 5: AFTER BATTLECRY**

I open the curtain and window to let the sunlight and warm breeze enter the room. It's a very nice day. Despite the ruckus that happened yesterday, the flower garden was untouched and remained as it is. The manor itself has undergone severe damage and the cost to repair it is undoubtedly high. Hinamori-san said not to worry because the Master owns enough money to cover it all. He also gets some back-ups ready as his bodyguards from his own faction. I still remember watching the Master's fighting yesterday. He is very tough and managed to leave a scar on the other bad guy. Although, he received quite severe injuries himself and currently, Hinamori-san is taking care of him.

I turn my face away from the outside scenery and stare at Akiyama-san who is still unconscious on the bed. It will take time for her injuries to be completely healed but the doctor said she should be fine by now. More than anything, I'm glad that she's still alive. I walk up and pull a chair nearby before setting it beside her bed. After taking a seat, I examine Akiyama-san's face closely. Her face is pale and her hair is untied. What was she thinking at that time? What caused her to drop her katana upon facing that man? If it wasn't because of him though, none of us could survive. While I'm lost in thoughts, the door to the room creaks opened. I turn my head over my shoulder. A refined and good-looking man enters.

"How is she?" He asked me on Akiyama-san's condition.

"The doctor said her condition has already stable but she still hasn't wake up yet," I replied.

"I see…"

The man steps nearer to the bed and stands next to me. He pulls a blanket over Akiyama-san and gazes at her face with concerned. I wonder what's in his mind.

"Ano.." I look at the man named Amuro Renji as he turns his face to me.

"What's your relationship with Akiyama-san?"

I can't hold my own curiosity anymore. Nevertheless, I don't expect to hear anything from him right away. The blonde haired man turns his face back to Akiyama-san. He seems to be deep in thought.

"She's..."

"She's a precious friend of mine," He finally speaks and I can see him smiling, for whatever reason it is.

"Tell you what.. When we first met, she tried to kill me."

"Really?" I blink my eyes in surprise.

"Yes.. Somehow, I managed to stop her. She's a very fierce woman, you know. It was troublesome," He laughs shortly after.

It never crossed my mind that a refined man like him would have _that_ side too. I giggle in amusement. Good thing Akiyama-san is unconscious to hear what he said. If not, he will have to face another enraged Akiyama-san.

"But that's what I like about her," He continues and I decide to listen to him intently. "Although.. she must be angry with me."

"Why is that?"

"Because.. I left her. I left her when I was offered a better job at a faraway place. I told her nothing at that time.. I didn't want her to feel sad."

He seems to be regret over his past action. I can tell because it's written in his face.

"Amuro Renji-san?"

"Hm?"

"I have a favor to ask…"

"If I can grant it.. then, sure."

"Can you take care of Akiyama-san from now on?"

The refined man stares at me. I know he's aware of what Akiyama-san has to go through all this time. All the miserable pain she has to endure and the image of death keeps following her wherever she is.. I understand this after Akiyama-san answered my question the other day. Therefore, if there's anyone can help her, it would be someone close and important to her.

"You got it," Amuro-san finally answers, with a smile on his face.

"Great!" I smile happily. "I'm going to take a breather. You can.. um.. you know, look after Akiyama-san."

"Sure," He nods.

I then leave my seat for him and head towards the door. Reaching for the doorknob, I glance over my shoulder to look at Akiyama-san and Amuro-san before closing the door behind. A Yakuza world is truly frightening. At least, it is to me. I realize that my life is at stake if I stay with Akiyama-san and the others any longer. All of a sudden, I have the urge to go home and just relaxing there.

Why am I suddenly feeling this way?

I'm the one who said my ordinary life is boring…

I lean against the door and take a deep breath. While I'm contemplating over myself, something white suddenly flies right below my feet. I pick it up.

"A paper..?"

After examining it closely, it is just a blank paper, but when I flip it backward, there's something written in it.

**Come to the garden.**

I tilt my head. How strange..

The only garden I know of is the flower garden outside of the manor. Curiosity killed the cat, they said. But who cares if it is something worth investigating? I fold the paper into half and climb down the staircase in anticipation. As I step out of the manor, I walk further to the flower garden. I throw my eyes to all over the place but there is no one to be found, except for the maintainers who are repairing the manor. I scratch my neck, puzzled.

**"Be careful."**

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I cannot feel the earth under my feet. I could feel.. I could feel nothing! Before I can process what's happening, the gravity of the earth forces my body to fall downward in high velocity. I scream.

xxx

_"Ne, ne, Kaori. Look at this. I bought a new movie for us to watch!"_

_"Why are you wasting your money on this, Saya? You can always download it or we can watch it at the cinema. This DVD.. it's too pricey."_

_"Aww come on, you know how much I hate tedious downloading.. Wouldn't it be more fun if we have a sleepover at Mayu's house right now and watch this movie?"_

_"Hmm.. that's not a bad idea."_

_"Deshou~ Let's go then~"_

_"Patience Saya. Patience. I have to text Mayu first."_

_"Oh-kay~"_

"Kaori..? Saya..?" I mumbled.

As I regain my conscious, I slowly open my eyes. Everything is so blurry. I try to sit up and my head begins throbbing in pain. Having nausea, I touch my forehead and slightly, everything comes into focus. It's quite dark all around me, but there is a ray of light transmitted from above.

"Just now.. was it a dream? I swear I heard their voices.."

I gather all my strength to stand up. My clothes are covered with dirt so I brush them off. I step forward and touch what it seems like a wall. It doesn't take me long to figure out where I am. I fell into a hole, perhaps a trap dug by someone. But how can there be a trap inside the flower garden?

"Hinamori-san! Amuro-san! Anyone..!"

I shouted for help. After receiving no response, I shout again in hope that someone might discover me. Again and again, I shout. Finally, after almost losing hope, I see a rope is being thrown through the hole. I immediately cheer up.

"Thanks!"

Without hesitation, I grab the rope tightly and kick in the wall of the hole. Using the force from my feet, I manage to push my body upward.

"I can do this.."

It's quite hard for someone like me who are not used to military workouts. I'm not giving up and keep on climbing the rope. There is only one thing in my mind and that is- to get out of the deep hole as soon as possible. It would be horrible if I were to stay in a hole for a long period of time. Eventually, I reach the top. A hand is grabbing me by the arm to help me up.

"Thank you.."

I raise my head to see who is helping me. My eyes widen the moment I see the face of my helper.

"Y-YOU!" I snapped, pointing my finger in disbelief. "You?! You you you you you?"

"Hahah, surprised, huh? What are you doing down there? Searching for a treasure?"

The person in front of me just makes a joke out of it apparently.

"Like I have the time for that.." I said, taking the time to brush dirt off my shirt and pants.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me to join your hunt? It's unfair having all the fun by yourself."

"What? I already said I'm not doing that!" I roll my eyes, annoyed. Even though he clearly knows how aggravated I'm going to get, he still laughs.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Here, let me help you up."

Offering his hand, I hesitate at first but knowing it's pointless to reject, I grab the offer and stand up with his help.

"Thanks.. But why are you here? Where did you run off to last time?" I asked.

"I'm here because I'm here. You don't need to know the details.. and oh, I'm not a coward," He replied, winking at me- another act of him which makes me sick. He then turns his back to me and grasps his hands together at the back of his head.

"I'm hungry.. Let's find something to eat."

He mentioned about food, making me realized that I haven't had my lunch yet and that's probably the reason why I feel moody all of a sudden. As I'm about to take a step, I notice something different about the area. Not just the area, but the whole atmosphere.

_Didn't I just fall into a hole in the garden..?_

I turn myself around. There is no flower garden, but instead, a clear ground. I scan through the vicinity again and there is no sight of the huge manor too. I frown.

"Where.. How come..?"

Just when I take my eyes off the guy for a few seconds, he has already left me by a great distance. Quickly, I run towards him, not wanting to be left all alone. Deep down, I know.. I know it's another foreign place for me.


	7. Pretentious Guy

**CHAPTER 6: PRETENTIOUS GUY**

It's spring and the temperature is moderate. As far as my eyes can see, Cherry Blossom flowers are blooming all over the place. I wonder where I am. I simply have no idea why I bluntly follow this guy. He did say he wanted to search for food, although I haven't seen any stalls or buildings yet. Moments later, my eyes lock on a bridge a few meters ahead.

"It's a river~"

The guy whom I don't know the name apparently becomes excited. He starts running toward the bridge, leaving me behind.

"Wait up!" I shout as I run to catch up with him.

As soon as we arrive on top of the bridge, we stand by the rail. I can see crystal clear river flowing calmly. It's a soothing and wonderful sight. There are small tiny birds by the river banks too. I forgot their names but that doesn't matter, does it? Due to the clear water too, I can even detect the presence of some fish.

"Waaaah.. Kirei…" I'm astonished by the view in front of my eyes. The wind that hits my face is so refreshing.

"Right~ But.. the water makes me feel kinda uneasy.." The guy next to me mutters.

"Eh? Why?"

"N-No, forget I said that," He scratches the back of his neck, looking somewhat nervous.

"Anyway, have you figured out yet what happened to you?" He suddenly asked me. Not a common question at that. To be frank, I don't know how to answer him, really..

"You do know what happened to me, don't you?" I replied as I look at his face. However, all I receive is a wry smile from him before he looks back at the river view.

"The letter you gave me.. It caused me to be teleported to that forest and then.."

I don't know why I couldn't finish my sentence. It just feels like everything doesn't make sense right now.

"It's your wish, right? You have it granted?"

"H-How do you know?"

I receive no answer from him as expected. He is as mysterious as ever.

"I thought it was nothing.. That reality show.. Apparently, it's real.."

"Well, shouldn't you feel happy about it? Besides, you are like.." With hands up, he suddenly spins himself around joyfully. "….TRAVELLING!"

"Travelling?" I frown.

"Yup, and without vehicles! Isn't it convenient?"

After thinking about it, he's right. Although, it's still hard for me to believe.

"Yeah, I suppose… This is like.. a dream.."

I throw my eyes back to the horizon. I met Akiyama-san who shares the same first name as I. It's just as I wished for. We are of different age, but that doesn't matter. She already feels like a big sister to me and she is a strong woman, both physically and mentally. If I were in her place.. If I were her.. I shake my thoughts away. I'm starting to think nonsense. Right now, I wonder if she already wakes up. As long as Amuro-san stays by her side, I don't have to worry much. I gaze at the scenery with thoughts swirling in my mind as the orange-blonde haired goes back to join me. He's humming cheerfully.

"Say, who are you actually? I don't even know your name," I asked.

"Me?" He looks at me, placing his palm above his chest. "I am… " He doesn't continue with his words and his expression gradually changes. I wonder why.

"Yeah, that's right... Who am I?"

"A-Are you for real?!" I said, surprised.

"Ah, I know.." His face then gets closer to mine. "What about you give me a name, hmm?"

"Haah?!" My eyes blink. Is this another joke of his? I sigh.

"If you want to.. I'll simply call you Orangey."

"Okay, Orangey then~ Ah..?! Cotto matte! That name is ugly!"

"Why is it ugly? I think it fits you. Just like you call me Silvy," I clarified to tease him.

"Okay, fine. My name is.." As he's about to say his name, he turns his face away from me. I wonder why he seems to hide it from me. "..Kyo.." Turns out, he finally reveals his name. I chuckle, enjoying the moment.

"Kyo... That's a nice name," I complimented him. "Mine is-"

"Don't say it," He suddenly cuts my line before I can continue. "I mean... you can't. I know your name but I'll still call you Silvy-chan..." His expression and the way he talks.. change all of a sudden. Why is he acting that way? With cold face, he turns his heal and begins stepping away from me, hands slip into sweater's pockets. As he walks away, I only watch him from behind. Dumbfounded. He knows about me and he probably knows what's going on with the reality show, the letters.. everything. It takes me awhile to catch up with what has just happened. After that, I decided to follow him from behind. Soon after passing the bridge, we walk along the pathway next to the river at our right side. We haven't talked to each other and everything is all quiet. Even though my suspicion towards him cannot be erased easily, I keep following him from because I know nothing about the area. The guy who gave me sudden visit and sent me a strange letter, his name is Kyo. I don't know why but his name does ring a bell.

Up ahead, I can see a man around 30s standing by the river. He seems to be staring into spaces and he has this lonesome look on his face. I decide not to pay attention to him. That's when Kyo-kun suddenly makes a halt and it unconsciously caused me to do the same. As he turns to face me, I see his cold expression and I begin feeling... unpleasant. He approaches me. My heart beats faster by the time he gets closer to me. Then, he suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me along. I gasp. I try to release my hand but it only makes him grabs it tighter. He starts to walk faster. By the time we approach the lonesome man standing by the river, I can feel my hand immediately being lifted. Without my own will, it's patting the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir…" Kyo-kun said. His hand is still controlling mine.

"What... are you... doing... " I feel myself almost losing a temper.

"Well, what do you think?" A grin is carved on his face.

He's trying my patience. I cannot hold myself anymore. With all my might, I swing my hand up until it hits Kyo-kun's face. He loses his balance and falls onto the ground.

"Oww.. Silvy-chan.. That hurts..."

"Serve you right," I glare at him, placing my now free hands on my hips.

"I-Is there… anything I can help you with?" Unfortunately, we caught the man's attention. He's looking straight at me.

"Ah.. err.. " I look at Kyo-kun who has already stands to his feet and he gives me his innocent look.

"W-Well.. You see.. um.."

The man is still looking at me, waiting for a reason why he's being bothered.

_This is all your fault, Kyo-kun!_

I have no idea what to say and since we are searching for food, it might be a good idea to ask him.

"Do you.. know a place where we can buy food around here?"

I feel guilty for disturbing him, though. It's all Kyo-kun's doing and I swear I will get to him later.

xxx

After asking the man and finding a stall nearby, we bought something light to eat along the way. Luckily I have some money with me and Kyo-kun seems to be supplying himself with money too. When everything is done, we get ourselves out of the stall. I finally cool down after eating when earlier, I feel like I was going to blow up because of Kyo-kun.

"Ahh, this one is so good!" Kyo-kun said, enjoying his fillet-o-fish chips, while I eat my favourite manjuu.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry that I hit you earlier.." I apologized, feeling somewhat remorse of my own action. If I was more rough, the tackle would injure him completely.

"Nah, it's okay. I did that on purpose anyway," He said, laughing and then takes another bite of his snack.

I laugh as well, feeling a lot better. Although, I can't help but to wonder how I get myself here. While I was buying food at the stall earlier, I asked the cashier about our current whereabout and I found out that we are in Fukuoka. Fukuoka, FOR REAL. How am I supposed to go back to the manor, then? How can I get back to Akiyama-san and the others? More importantly, will I be able to go home ever again? I'm beginning to feel worried if I will never make it home. A lot of thoughts in my mind and I'm going to ask Kyo-kun about it when suddenly…

"Help! Somebody please help me..!"

A sudden cry for help catches our attention and apparently, the source is not far away from us.


End file.
